


You're my miracle

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Coma, I'm Sorry, M/M, Makoto is in a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a party at Nagisa's and Rei's house, Makoto was driving Haru and Rin home when a fight caused a terrible car crash. Haru and Rin survive, but Makoto is not so lucky. He falls into a coma and suddenly Haru is without his best friend.Written for MakoHaru week Day 7!(also, I'm sorry)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I spent an entire night writing this! That's why this work is unbeta'd, so I hope you can forgive my mistakes.
> 
> Also, this is my FIRST real angst. I haven't been able to update my Wonderland AU fanfic, but I haven't foorgotten about it! I just came up with this (sad) idea and needed to write it down. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Update: thanks for the kudos! I changed a few minor things, so it's "beta read" by myself. My mother tongue isn't English, so I'm sorry if things sound awkward. (A beta reader for this story would be nice)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr if you want! animelovingwriter.tumblr.com

It was a quiet night in a car. Makoto was driving Haru and Rin home after visiting Rei and Nagisa at their place, not far away from Tokyo, where Makoto and Haru lived. Rin actually wanted to go back to Sousuke's place in Shibuya, but he missed the last train and got smashed at the party Nagisa and Rei held anyway, so Makoto offered to bring him back to Tokyo with them for the night. Haru was actually going to drive since Makoto doesn't like it much (and he was scared of the darkness, which only Haru knew), but seeing how tired he was, Makoto decided to let him rest. But neither of them knew that Rin certainly was an _angry_ drunkard.

Makoto drove on the highway, feeling somewhat glad that there weren't many cars on the streets. Just a few lights were passing by and the radio hummed in the background, too quiet to tell what the moderator was talking about or to make out the next song that played. Haru was trying to sleep on the passenger seat next to him, while Rin had the back row for himself.

"Shaaaayyyy Haaaruuu..." Rin slurred slightly, propping himself up on his seat, "I couldn't help but notish, how ye two were... Too cloush to one another. Ish there anythin' you wanna tell me? Hmmm?" He grinned, giggling to himself. "Or do ya just like having a shecond _mom_?"

"Shut up Rin." Haru replied lowly, not wanting to fight with Rin in the middle of the night.

Makoto blushed, trying to say something, but in the end he couldn't. He definitely wished Haru and he could be more than just friends, but they had their dreams and he felt like he was only going to hinder them. He kept his feelings a secret, which was for the best. Or so he thought.

"Naaahh c'mon! Tell me!" Rin insisted and Haru groaned.

"Now now Rin, you should try to sleep. You'll feel terrible tomorrow with all the alcohol you drank." Makoto sighed.

"Stahp meddling with mah life! You're not mah mom." Rin grumbled angrily, making Makoto flinch.

"Hey don't get Makoto in this." Haru warned Rin, his voice sounding like he almost growled.

"But he's way to meddling! Like he pulls you out of the tub or waits for you on the stair of your fucking house! And he makes sure you're dressed correctly and eat healthy and all that stuff, it's sickening!" Rin snickered, now suddenly more coherent. Haru turned around, sending daggers at him, but Rin ignored his glare by laughing.

"Come on Haru, he's drunk. Just leave him be." Makoto sighed.

"No."

"What?"

"This is between him and me." Haru stated.

"Haruuuu!" Makoto whined, almost turning around until he remembered that he was driving.

"Do you have a problem with me or Makoto?" Haru asked angrily. "We were the ones who asked you to come with us and you agreed. So stop this nonsense."

"Hah, I could've just stayed at Nagisa's and Rei's place!"

"You know that's not possible, because you didn't bring your stuff with you."

"Haru, Rin, stop!" Makoto raised his voice and both went quiet for a second.

"I see." Rin said after a while. "So you really listen to everything your **_MOM_ ** says!" He mocked Haru, but before he could react, Makoto turned around to tell Rin to be quiet, when he suddenly lost control over the car. Makoto turned around, frantically trying to gain control again.

"Aaahhhh!!!" Rin screamed, holding tightly onto his seat. Haru was doing the same, his eyes wide. Makoto pressed on the brakes as hard as he could and if they didn't have their safety belts, they would've already be thrown out of the car.

The vehicle spun and came off the street, rolling towards a rift. But no matter what Makoto did, the car wouldn't stop. Suddenly it overturned and everything spun. His body was thrown to the left and right and pain ran through his chest, making him gasp. As the car crashed against something, his head hit the side of the door. When everything was over, Makoto tried to open his eyes, but the pain was overwhelming. He heard Rin groan and Makoto knew for some reason that both were alive, even though he couldn't move his head.

" _Ha... Ru... Ri...n..._ " He managed to croak, before his consciousness faded away.

 

* * *

 

 

" _Ha... Ru... Ri...n..._ " Haru heard Makoto croak beside him. He tried to turn his head, but everything was spinning and the scent of gasoline and blood made him feel like puking.

When he finally looked to the side, his heart stopped. The whole front and left of the car weren’t straight anymore, but turned inside. The door made it look like Makoto was trapped in a cage and the car dashboard pressed onto Makoto’s chest. As if that wasn’t the worst thing, Makoto was bleeding from the head and was unconscious. Haru could see that he had troubles breathing, turning paler and paler as each second passed.

“Haru, are you okay? What-- Oh no… Makoto…!” Rin gasped in shock. “FUCK!”

After cursing, Haru could hear him move around, probably to find his cellphone. But Haru could only stare helplessly at his friend, starting to panic. There was only one thought running in his head: Makoto was going to die! He heard Rin talking to the ambulance, but he couldn’t register anything else. He knew he was talking to him, but he could only stare and think. _Makoto. Makoto. Makoto. Makoto_!

The ambulance arrived quickly, a fire truck not far behind. Rin and Haru weren’t hurt aside from a few scratches and Rin had luck in unluck and just suffered from a mild concussion. Both are observed by a paramedic and emergency therapists. They talked to Haru, but he couldn’t answer them. The firemen finally freed Makoto and he was immediately taken away as carefully as possible.

At some point, Haru realized that he had a blanket around his shoulders and a cup of tea in his hands, sitting on the passenger seat of the doctor’s car. He was taken in for an after check, but was released when they found no severe injuries and treated his scratches.

“Haru!” A high voice made him snap out of his dazed state and he suddenly was squeezed against someone’s chest, their arms holding him tightly. “Oh Haru-chan, I’m so glad you’re okay!” The woman, Mrs. Tachibana as Haru recognized, cried and caressed his hair. Haru felt like crying with her, after all he was worried about her son as well.

“Haru-chan!”

“Haruka-senpai!”

More voices called his name as Makoto’s mother released him. Mr. Tachibana, Ran, Ren, Nagisa, Rei and Gou were standing there, looking equally worried.

“Haru-chan, what happened?” Nagisa asked, strangely careful, which was unnatural, since it was coming from the usual cheery bundle of brightness.

“Did Onii-chan die?” A tearful Ran asked, looking scared.

“Don’t say that dummy! Onii-chan is okay!” Ren declared.

Makoto’s mother gave them a sad and tired smile. “My darlings, your brother is fighting for his life. Right now we can’t say anything about his state, but the doctors are working on fixing him.” She told the twins.

Haru looked away, not being able to watch the now broken family. He felt guilty, even though he wasn’t the one who caused the crash. A part of him wanted to blame Rin, but he knew that he shouldn’t, since Rin was equally shocked, or so Haru thought, He hadn’t seen him ever since the accident.

Everyone decided to stay at the hospital until they knew if Makoto was going to be alright. Ran fell asleep in Haru’s lap, but he didn’t mind, absentmindedly caressing her dark brown hair. Six hours after the car crash, a doctor finally appeared out of the OR. His expression was grim and Haru felt his heart sink.

“Mr. and Mrs. Tachibana?” He asked quietly, looking at Makoto’s parents. They nodded, looking at him. Makoto’s dad was squeezing his wife’s hands, trying to calm her down, but he was equally nervous.

“Your son suffered from severe traumatic brain injuries. I’m afraid that we had to put him… into an artificial coma.” He told them.

Mrs. Tachibana broke out in tears, while her husband hugged her tightly. Ran and Ren awoke from the sound, rushing over to their parents. Haru couldn’t take it anymore, jumped up from his seat and ran away.

“Haru!” He heard one of his friends call for him, but he didn’t stop and didn’t look back. He ran out into the night to the hospital gardens, where rain had started. There his knees gave up and he gasped for air. He didn’t feel the rain, he couldn’t feel anything. He felt dead inside, as he looked up to the falling rain, the light in his eyes fading away.

 

* * *

 

  
Ever since that fateful day, two months have passed and both Rin and Haru changed. Rin reverted back to his old, arrogant and angry self and not even Sousuke managed to get through him. He avoided almost everyone and spoke only when necessary, throwing himself into work. Haru on the other hand was not talking at all anymore. Some people suggested that he had aphasia because of the shock, but aside from his friends and the Tachibana's, nobody cared anyway. He seemed less approachable and more undead than human. That he didn’t look like a mess is because Makoto’s mother took him in, since his own parents were too busy to return from wherever they were. Though no matter what she did, he remained like an empty shell. He didn’t touch his food weven when it was mackerel, he didn’t soak in the tub and refrained from going to the swim club altogether. His friends visited him and comatose Makoto as much as possible, Haru more often than the rest. Sometimes he’d stay the night, just content to see Makoto alive, but somewhere far away.

One day, Makoto’s mother had enough. They were all suffering, but seeing Haru in this state was pushing her kindness. She sent him out grocery shopping and Haru did so. Since she didn’t specifically say where he should go and when to come back, he took a random train and rode on it to the city center. He passed many stores, reminiscing about old memories in which he used to walk those very streets with Makoto just two months ago. It felt so unreal and empty now.

As he got off the train, he suddenly noticed a flash of familiar red hair coming out of a grocery shop. Rin spotted Haru and looked surprised, but also… hurt? Haru couldn’t tell.

“Hey.” Rin greeted him, trying to sound causal.

“Hey.” Haru replied, feeling strange to hear his voice after so long. “We need to talk.” He heard himself saying. Talk? Talk about what? He didn’t even know.

“Okay.” Rin said after a while and they went to a park, neither of them saying a word. The world was almost quiet around them and the season began to change, but neither of them noticed. Haru was thinking about what to say to Rin. Was he okay? Was he feeling guilty for what happened? And why did he avoid everyone? These questions ran in his head, as they sat down at a park bench and Rin took out a cigarette.

“You smoke?” Haru asked.

“Yeah.” Rin shrugged, lightening it. Haru has never seen him smoking. He always said that it was bad for his lungs.

“Have you… seen Makoto yet?” Haru asked quietly and Rin froze for a moment, before leaning back into the park bench.

“I haven’t…” He admitted sadly, looking at his cigarette after inhaling it. “I can’t stand to see him like that. ‘s all my fault. That this happened.” He said, sighing sadly. “You should be mad at me.”

“I am. But for a different reason.” Haru said, his voice sounding strained.

Rin looked at him, confusion shown in his eyes.

“Makoto… Makoto wouldn’t want this. That we worry over him. If he knew he’d scold us.” Haru laughed sadly. “And the cause… the cause of the accident was the car itself. The brakes stopped working. We would’ve died if Makoto didn’t maneuver the car to whatever we hit.”

Rin looked at him horrified for a while, before crouching and letting out a laugh. “You’re right! You’re right, he would!” He laughed and started crying all of a sudden, clinging onto Haru while his body shook with sobs.

And for the first time in forever, Haru allowed himself to cry as well, the tears streaming down as he held Rin in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Haru and Rin slowly went back to their usual selves, but only Haru still visited Makoto every day. However Rin showed up a few times as well, bringing flowers and chocolate Makoto loved so much. Just like the last months, Haru took his seat next to Makoto’s bed, took his hand into his and watched for any signs of change.

The doctors have tried to pull Makoto out of his coma several times, but nothing worked. Haru hoped that he just needed a bit more time. He began telling Makoto about his days, but whenever he left, he felt like he missed Makoto even more. Day by day weird feelings grew inside his heart and he just couldn’t say what it was.

In the evening, Haru returned to the Tachibana’s, helping them with dinner and house chores. They treated him like their second son, which Haru was extremely glad for, seeing as his parents still haven’t returned or even called to check how Haru was doing. Sure he was a grown up man, but it still hurt.

“Haru dear, can you come here for a second?” Makoto’s mother called him after dinner and went into Makoto’s room, which hasn’t been used ever since their accident. Haru slept in a guest room, the memories and scent too much for him to bear in the past, but that has changed.

Makoto’s mother sat on his bed, holding a photograph album in her lap, smiling at Haru. “Come here.”

He sat down next to her, curiously peeking at the photo album. It was full of pictures with Makoto and him. It brought back wonderful memories, which made Haru smile. They told each other stories from the memories that came up, both having a precious time. That is until Makoto’s mother closed the album and took Haru’s hands into hers.

“Haru dear… you’ve been at Makoto’s side since you were small. But things have changed, now Makoto needs you more than anything and you are always at his side when we’re visiting. So my question is… what do you feel for Makoto?” She asked, her tone serious but not unfriendly.

“I…” Haru started, looking away. “He’s… my best friend. And… and I’ve never missed him more like now. Every time I see him lying there, tied to strange machines, he looks so weak. He used to be so strong… for me… and now I want to return his kindness and…”

“And?” The woman smiled, squeezing his hands.

“I want to return… his love too. I… I love him very much. More than just a best friend.” He confessed, blushing slightly. He finally realized what this agonizing feeling was, ever since the day he talked to Rin. And it hurt to think that Makoto might never hear him confess, but Haru didn’t want to think about that now.

He looked back at Mrs. Tachibana, who had an understanding smile on her face. “Stay here in this room for tonight. If you want to of course.” She chuckled and pulled him into a gentle hug, which Haru returned, although awkwardly. After that, she kissed the top of his head and left the room, leaving him with his thoughts alone.

Haru decided to sleep in Makoto’s room today, snuggling under the bed covers late at night. It brought him back to the days on which he shared a bed with Makoto, feeling safe and warm in his arms. Haru tried to remember that feeling and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

  
It was the day before Christmas and 8 months have passed since the car crash. Tokyo was covered in light snow, showing that it really was a cold day. Haru pulled up Makoto’s scarf to cover his nose, quickly stepping to the hospital entry. He didn’t need to show himself at the info desk anymore, because everyone already knew that he was there for Makoto. His friends seemed to have visited earlier, because the room had more flowers and little presents and cards on the desks in Makoto’s room. He smiled at that, admiring them for a bit before he took off his winter clothes. It was already evening, but Haru couldn’t come earlier since he baked a small cake for Makoto. He did one at his birthday too, but he had to give it away to his friends and Makoto’s family. He didn’t regret making it though.

Today was different however. Even though Haru kept hoping that Makoto would wake up soon, he heard the doctors said that he might never wake up again, because so much time has passed. He didn’t tell anyone about this, knowing that it would upset them.

Haru took his usual seat on the chair next to Makoto’s bed. He took Makoto’s hand again, caressing his knuckles. “Hey Makoto… it’s me. Haru again.”

Haru took a deep breath, trying to look somewhere else. “You still haven’t woken up… everyone is worried. And I heard… the doctors saying… that you won’t wake up anymore. Everyone believes that you will! And I do too… I just…” He bit on his lip, his voice shaking. “I just… miss you so much. I’m scared that what the doctors said is true… that you will never wake up again… that I’ll never be able to hear you laugh or hear you tell me about the silliest things, but I love your voice… and I love you Makoto, so… so please wake up!” He begged, starting to cry.

He left his chair and instead decided to cry next to Makoto’s bed near his chest, where he cried himself to sleep after repeating his begs, knowing that he was unheard.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Makoto was floating in the darkness. He couldn’t remember what happened, but it felt so warm and he was so tired. Sometimes he’d hear voices talking to him in the background, but even though they felt familiar and Makoto wanted to grasp for them, he couldn’t quite reach them and they faded away.

There was one voice however that appeared more often than any other one.

Makoto felt attracted to it, reaching out whenever he could. Today was special however, because he didn’t only see darkness, but suddenly, there was light too! The voice became clearer and louder as Makoto turned to the light, finally feeling like he achieved his goal.

Makoto opened his eyes, blinking into the darkness. He felt confused. What happened? Where was he?

He then noticed that he was tied to machines that controlled his breathing and showed his heart rate on a monitor. He could see the time too, it was midnight. Today was Christmas. He realized that he’s been asleep for 8 months.

 _So I feel into a coma… but what happened?_ He thought

Slowly, the events of the past came back to him. He was in a car with Haru and Rin and there was a crash…

Haru and Rin! He wondered how they were and if they really survived. Faint light was coming from the machines, which was enough for Makoto to see a mop of black hair next to him. He studied it for a while, until he recognized it at Haru’s. Feeling relieved, he reached out to caress his dark hair, which he noticed, lacked its former beauty.

A nurse came in, surprised to see Makoto awake. She smiled, did a few tests, removed the machines since he didn’t need them anymore and covered Haru with a blanket, so he wouldn’t be cold. She advised Makoto not to talk for now, since he didn’t use his voice for a very long time and he nodded. The nurse wrote something on her clipboard, wished him a good night and left the room.

Makoto didn’t feel like sleeping anymore. He moved his hands through Haru’s hair, daydreaming about the old times and he wondered what he missed in those 8 months.

 

* * *

 

  
Haru woke up to the feeling of someone caressing his hair. He was still half asleep, thinking that this was just a dream. Snuggling into the touch, Haru tried to go back into the world of dreams, where he was happy and not faced with the cruel reality.

“Ha…” He heard someone breathe. “Ha… ru…”

“Nnhh… just five more minutes…” Haru grumbled, yawning. That’s when he realized that the hand stroking his hair was real and that someone just called his name.

With a start he awoke, staring at Makoto, who smiled to him. You’re awake! He mouthed, an exciting grin on his face, like a puppy who found his favorite toy. Haru couldn’t believe it, he was awake! He was awake and remembered him!

“Makoto!” Haru cried in happiness, hugging Makoto carefully so he wouldn’t hurt him. Makoto returned the hug and wiped his tears away, looking at him with those wonderful forest green eyes Haru couldn’t get enough of. He decided acted on impulse, leaned in and kissed Makoto and was surprised when Makoto returned the kiss, a loving look on his face.

“ _I thought you’d never kiss me_.” He seemed to say with his goofy smile and Haru snorted, happy that not only his friend woke up again, but also that his feelings were returned.

“You really are my miracle.” Haru smiled and Makoto smiled back, both lost in their own little world.

 

* * *

 

  
Today was New Year’s. The Tachibana family, Nagisa, Rei and Rin as well as Nitori, Momo, Kisumi and Sousuke came to visit and celebrate New Year’s together. Even though Nagisa created a huge fuss and annoyed the nurses sometimes, they were still so kind enough to let everyone stay to celebrate with Makoto. He was showing great progress and could even talk with everyone, more or less. Haru often helped him, since he could finish his sentences.

As the countdown ran, everyone cheered on Haru and Makoto to kiss, both blushing because it still was awkward, especially in front of their friends.

But as the clock stroke midnight, they shared their first kiss of the New Year anyway and laughed, hoping that the future would continue to bring them happiness.

Both of them felt glad though that they not only had one another, but their friends who were always there for Haru and Makoto and they wished that they would stay friends forever.


End file.
